Di no a las drogas
by susnot22
Summary: Las drogas son malas. Sasuke es una droga. ¿Sasuke es malo? TRADUCCION


Esta es una traducción de un pequeño one-shot llamado **Say No To Drugs **de

**Flibber T. Gibbet** es realmente pequeño casi no me tomó tiempo traducirlo, espero q les guste, **link** al fanfic original en mi perfil.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Di no a las drogas.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Los shinobi son fuertes, no inmortales. ¡Armas y jutsus no son las únicas cosas que pueden matar-amigo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La puerta de la academia de aula se abrió revelando un Jounin rubio sonriendo locamente.

-¡Hey Kiba! Iba a hablar con Iruka-sensei. ¿Donde está de todos modos¿Y porque estas aquí?-

-El está en una misión con Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. Y yo estoy impartiendo sus clases mientras el está ausente.-

-¡Eso no es posible! Ellos no están en una misión ¡Kakashi-sensei ha arruinado a Iruka-sensei¡El no será capaz de caminar en días!-

-Tu deberías de saber.-

-Debería ¿o no? Y tal vez, un día, tú sabrás también. Aunque no creo que Hinata vaya a estar muy complacida...-

-Oídos vírgenes, idiota, Oídos vírgenes.-

-De verdad espero que no estés hablando de ti.-

-¡No, idiota¡Los estudiantes!-

-Ah.- El volteó hacia la clase.

-Hola. ¿Les importa si interrumpo su clase?-

Unos cuantos estudiantes sacudieron sus cabezas, uno asintió, el resto estaban viéndolo en la forma en que solo ellos podían hacerlo o totalmente ignorantes de su presencia en la clase. Naruto sonrió y tomó un asiento en el fondo del salón.

-De acuerdo, una vez que Naruto se disculpe por su interrupción, podremos continuar.-

-Lo siento,- Se disculpó Naruto arrepentido.

-¿En dónde estaba?-

-'¡Armas y jutsus no son las únicas cosas que pueden matar-amigo!'- un estudiante le recordó esperanzadamente.

-Gracias. Si. Las drogas se han convertido, por vez primera, en un gran problema en Konoha. Ellas son mortales. Ellas pueden hacerlos sentir bien la primera vez, pero nunca los harán sentir igual de nuevo. Y se drogarán una y otra vez. Pero nunca será lo mismo. Y lo intentarán más y más. Y entonces empezara a consumirlos.- Habló Kiba con furiosa intensidad. La mejor amiga de su hermana había muerto por abusar de las drogas.

Naruto estaba en profundo pensamiento en el fondo del cuarto. El levantó su mano, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Si, Naruto?- Suspiró Kiba.

-Así que¿Todas las drogas son malas?-

-Si.-

-Tengo que irme.- Y Naruto trotó fuera de la puerta.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Naruto,- le gritó Kiba a la figura desapareciendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto se detuvo de un salto en frente del hombre de cabello oscuro; Descansando sus manos en las rodillas, jadeando ligeramente.

-Dobe.- Sasuke estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, viendo a su equipo de Genin entrenar. Algunas veces, sentía la fuerte necesidad de pedir prestado un tomo de esos libros anaranjados que eran la constante compañía de su antiguo sensei y leerlos mientras sus estudiantes entrenaban. Solo para pasar el rato, ustedes saben.

-Ya no puedo seguir viéndote.- Naruto junto sus palabras. ¿Por duda o por miedo?

Sasuke estaba silencioso. No era que no entendiera las palabras de Naruto. Era que no podía comprenderlas. Ellos eran felices juntos¿O no? -Por qué-. El quería sonar frío, como si no le importara. No quería que el dolor, y la traición se mostraran.

Naruto pensó que el sonaba frío. Sus ojos le rogaban a Sasuke que escuchara.

-Tu eres una droga, Sasuke. Tu eres adictivo y mortal.- El rió ligeramente. 'No puedo cansarme de ti,- admitió tímidamente. -Y las drogas son malas. Kiba dijo... él dijo que las drogas... que uno no debe consumir drogas. ¡Y...Deja de reírte!-

Sasuke se sentía increíblemente divertido. -No me estoy riendo, Dobe.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jaló a un no-completamente-indispuesto Sasuke dentro del salón de Iruka y hacia el fondo del salón donde el se había sentado no hacia mucho. -¿Donde está Kiba?- le preguntó a un estudiante de cabello oscuro el cual alzo los hombros en respuesta.

Kiba cojeó y se sentó en su escritorio con un profundo suspiro. Rápidamente recorrió su vista sobre la clase y-

-¡Kiba¡Te ves terrible¿Hiciste enojar a alguien?- Y, de hecho, lo hizo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos en gazas manchadas y el lado izquierdo de su cara tenía un enorme moretón. El mutilado sustituto murmuró algo desagradable. El dio un suspiró otra vez, acompañándolo con un doloroso quejido, y miró hacia el propietario de la ruidosa voz. El estaba con Sa-. Kiba se desmayó. Sus estudiantes y vieron hacia abajo con evidente preocupación, mientras la actual plaga en la existencia de Kiba sonrió y ubico un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

-Tengo que hacer una corrección a la lección de ayer. No todas las drogas son nocivas. De hecho, hay ciertas drogas las cuales es mejor tomarlas que alejarse de ellas, tales como las medicinas cuando son usadas correctamente o... o... ¡Maldito seas, Uchiha!-

-Teme ¿Qué diablos le hiciste al pobre Kiba?-

-Soy una droga buena, Dobe.- Y procedió a seducir a Naruto a un estado algo parecido a la euforia inducida por drogas. .

Espero q les haya gustado, subí este fanfic para celebrar q una autora q realmente me gusta me acaba de dar permiso para traducir sus trabajos, bueno, dejen su review y visiten el fanfic original.


End file.
